Basch fon Ronsenburg
Basch fon Ronsenburg is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII. A disgraced knight, Basch had his name ruined throughout Ivalice, when he was believed to have murdered King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, causing the country's downfall. Initially, the developers had intended Basch to be the game's main character; however, they quickly shifted the focus to Vaan and Penelo after reconsidering the players' demographics.http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/441/441293p1.html Appearance and Personality Basch is a mature man of 36, with a strong, muscular build and a tall frame. He has long, golden blond hair that is slicked back off his face. Though his current facial hair style differs from his initial concept design, he still possesses a light colored beard and goatee. Whilst imprisoned, his facial hair is wildly overgrown, but after joining the party, it is trimmed down to a reasonably short length. Facially, Basch has a long, prominent scar across his left brow. The Final Fantasy XII Manga prequels in fact reveal he got the scar while battling his brother Gabranth in Nalbina Fortress. Basch is seen in a variety of different outfits during the game, the first being his Dalmascan Knight armor. When he escapes from prison, he initially wears a pair of teal trousers with no shirt, revealing large, prominent scars on his shoulders and upper back. The clothing Basch wears throughout most of the game is similar to a Bhujerban Sainikah. At the end of Final Fantasy XII and throughout Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, he appears in an Archadian Judge Magister suit of armor. Basch has a fierce sense of loyalty and a very professional manner. He abides strictly by a knight's code of sorts, dedicating himself entirely to restoring the country he serves. He is a selfless man, constantly putting others before the needs of himself, at the cost of his own reputation. Basch is also very reliable, as he is seen constantly striving to fulfill promises and commands from his superiors, his friends and his family, regardless of the request or the circumstances. In that aspect, Basch has a strong similarity with another protagonist from the Ivalice Alliance, Ramza Beoulve, the main character from Final Fantasy Tactics. Story Early Life Born in 670 Old Valendia in the Republic of Landis to a Landisian father and Archadian mother, Basch grew up with his twin, Noah fon Ronsenburg, and their sickly mother. Together, they lived peacefully in their homeland. In 687, nineteen years prior to the events of Final Fantasy XII, the Archadian Empire soon moved in and attacked Landis. Basch, unable to live with the idea of living under Imperial rule, left Landis to train in Dalmasca, in hopes of restoring his old homeland as a Dalmascan soldier. He joined the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca and, over time, rose in its ranks to become Captain. However, Landis fell and Basch assumed his mother and brother dead or enslaved to the Empire. Protecting Dalmasca Basch dedicated his life to protecting his adopted country and its royalty, King Raminas and his daughter, Princess Ashelia. Before the royal engagement between Ashe and Lord Rasler of Nabradia, a Neo-Rozarria Faction arose in Nabradia, believing the proposed political allegiance to Dalmasca to be better placed with Rozarria in order to avert war with the Archadian Empire. The faction's plan was to assassinate King Raminas to prevent the royal engagement from going ahead, and pinning the murder on Archadia to send both Dalmasca and Nabradia into the hands of Rozarria. However, the Order of Knights intercepted their plan - despite unexpected interference from Lord Rasler and Lady Ashe - by having Basch lie under Raminas' bed sheets to lure his assassin. When Marchioness Argas revealed herself to be a traitor to Dalmasca and the Neo-Rozarrian's elected assassin, Basch leapt out from under the bed sheets and cut off Argas' arm. The Order of Knights, with Vossler Azelas at their head, soon arrived on the scene and accosted the remaining rebels. The Neo-Rozarrian movement was defeated, but the Archadian threat was still growing on the horizon. ''Final Fantasy XII With the assassination attempt foiled, the pro-Rozarrian faction in Nabradia abandoned subtlety and instead rose up in open rebellion in the year 704. The Archadian Empire, under the pretense of restoring order in the country, responded by invading Nabradia, and after dispatching Rozarrian troops headed for the capital, Nabudis, where - after a great battle - the city and the surrounding area were destroyed in a massive explosion of Mist, by Archadian Judge Zecht under Doctor Cid's order. Knowing that Dalmasca would be next, Basch led the Dalmascan army to fight the Empire at the siege of Nalbina Fortress, joined by his new Prince, Lord Rasler. The battle began well, with the defenders using a combination of unmanned kamikaze airships filled with oil, the use of flaming arrows, and a chocobo cavalry charge to wipe out the Archadian vanguard. However, the main body of the Archadian army soon arrived, bolstered by the presence of two Judge Magisters. While the Dalmascans fought the army, a small task force under Judge Zargabaath teleported into Nalbina Fortress, intent on disabling the paling. Although Rasler was reluctant to disengage, he eventually listened to Basch's counsel and hurried back to Nalbina, but the damage had been done. The Archadian army, hot on their heels, were able to attack and enter the fortress before the defenses were fully prepared, and, with their attention divided, the Dalmascans were unable to prevent the task force from disabling the paling. With the odds stacked against them, Basch again suggested a retreat, but Rasler believed they could hold out longer. However, this proved to be a fatal mistake; an arrow went straight through Rasler's exposed neck, killing him, and severing the Royal House of Nabradia. Basch took his fallen lord and retreated to Rabanastre. Some time later Archadia and Dalmasca met at Nalbina to discuss a peace treaty. However, the heir to the Empire, Vayne Solidor, wished to press further and conquer Dalmasca, and hatched a plan to assassinate Raminas. Vayne leaked rumors of assassins to the Dalmascan forces, and Basch led a force to Nalbina Fortress, along with long-time friend Vossler Azelas. Of his few remaining soldiers was a young man named Reks - Vaan's older brother - who reminded Basch strongly of his brother, Noah. As they make their way through the Fortress, Basch told Reks about his regret leaving Landis, and not knowing whether Noah or his mother survived. Encountering too many enemy groups, Basch rushed to Raminas, while his forces - including Vossler and Reks - stayed behind to fight the Archadians. In King Raminas' chambers, Basch was attacked from behind by his twin brother Noah. The two battled, and when Basch recognized the fighting style of Landis he called his brother by name: Noah refused to acknowledge the name, claiming he was now Gabranth, a judge of the Empire. Gabranth defeated Basch, giving him a scar over his left eye in the battle. With Basch incapacitated, Gabranth killed the King whilst impersonating his twin brother. When Reks arrived on scene, saw the murdered King and was attacked by Gabranth, he believed Basch to be the culprit, whilst the real Basch was held elsewhere. The plan was successful; Basch was blamed for Raminas' death and known as the "King Slayer," while the peace negotiations fell apart and Archadian forces took control of Dalmasca. Basch was found guilty of incitement of sedition, the assassination of King Raminas, and high treason. Archadia then publicly announced that they had executed him. In reality, he was being held prisoner in the Nalbina Dungeon to ensure Bhujerba's loyalty to the Empire. Two years later, Vaan, Balthier, and Fran discover the Oubliette in which Basch is being held prisoner, whilst attempting to escape from the dungeons. The party is initially surprised to see Basch alive - especially Vaan - as they presumed him executed two years ago. Though they catch Gabranth talking to an imprisoned Basch, they do not see the Judge Magister's face, and thus do not realize Basch's innocence. Gabranth informs Basch that the Empire had captured a woman from the Insurgence, "Amalia". Following Gabranth's leave, Basch pleads the party to set him free. While Balthier is indifferent that he has just met the infamous King-Slayer, Vaan cannot help but start yelling at the disgraced Knight, blaming him for the death of Reks. Fran, realizing Vaan's yelling has attracted the guards, drops his cage as a means of escape, freeing him in the process. Basch then joins the team as a Guest while they escape through the Barheim Passage. In their passage, Basch explains how the Empire framed him two years prior. Though Balthier believes the Knight, Vaan remains unconvinced. After returning to Rabanastre, Basch leaves the party to speak to the Resistance. When Vaan delivers the Sword of the Old Order to Vossler, he finds Basch there, trying to convince his old friend he was not responsible for killing King Raminas. Reluctant to believe him, Vossler gives Basch the Sword of the Old Order, implying he wishes him to deliver it to the Marquis, as a test of trust. Basch leaves with Vaan, and asks if he could join him, since they both have errands in Bhujerba. He apologizes to Vaan for how heavily the political war has affected his and Penelo's lives, which later prompts Vaan to believe Basch's innocence. He accompanies Vaan, Balthier, and Fran to Bhujerba to rescue Penelo from Ba'Gamnan, a ruthless bounty hunter. On their journey to the Lhusu Mines the party are joined by Lamont, a young boy whose intentions remain mysterious. Within the Mines the party learn Penelo is no longer under Ba'Gamnan's capture, and they were lured there in order for the bounty hunter to defeat Balthier. After escaping Ba'Gamnan and learning Lamont's true identity to be Larsa Solidor, the party focus on Basch's errand to deliver the Sword of the Old Order to Ondore. With Vaan's aid, they manage to secure an audience with the Marquis after gaining the Resistance's attention. In a move to reunite Basch with "Amalia", Ondore informs Ghis of the party's whereabouts and has them imprisoned aboard the ''Dreadnought Leviathan. Upon the airship, Basch is reunited with Princess Ashe, who still believes him to be her father's killer. As they are taken away, Vossler appears and springs the party free. Working together, they rescue Ashe, whom Vossler has sworn to protect. They manage to escape the Leviathan and return to Bhujerba, where Ashe is returned to the Marquis. However, Ashe's wishes to locate the Dawn Shard force Basch to accompany her to the Tomb of Raithwall in order to protect her. Within the Tomb, Ashe acquires the Shard required to prove her lineage, but upon exit the party are quickly ambushed and imprisoned again by the Empire. Aboard the Leviathan, Vossler reveals he is working with the Empire to restore peace and order to Dalmasca. Basch is furious that Vossler would betray their homeland, as well as his trust. The party are transferred to the Shiva where Ghis attempts to test the Nethicite. Fran's mist-induced frenzy enables the team's escape, but Vossler refuses to let them leave, forcing Basch to fight his old ally. Vossler is fatally wounded in the melee and asks Basch one last request. He asks him to protect the Princess in his stead, and explains to him that everything he did, he did for Dalmasca. Basch says he never questioned Vossler's loyalty, and that he will protect the Princess. Basch then flees the Shiva before it explodes. It is assumed that Vossler died in the explosion. After escaping the explosion, the party return to Dalmasca. Basch is forced to keep a low profile, but stays true to his promise to Vossler to protect Ashe. He accompanies her learn of the Nethicite from the Garif, which crosses their path again with Lord Larsa's. They then head towards Mt. Bur-Omisace, with Larsa's company, in order to meet another political ally, Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria. Before leaving, Basch questions the intentions of Balthier, fearing for Ashe's safety. On their journey, Basch and Ashe discuss the possibility of a truce between the Empire and Dalmasca. While Basch is supportive of the idea of peace, Ashe remains uncertain as to what path she should take. Upon arrival at Bur-Omisace they learn of Vayne Solidor's murderous actions and bloodthirsty intent. Armed with the Sword of Kings, the party decide to cut off the Empire's power by destroying all Nethicite in Ivalice. Their new objective leads them to the Draklor Laboratories, where they fail in destroying the final shard in possession of Doctor Cid. They follow him to Giruvegan to learn of the Occuria's wishes for Ashe to use Nethicite to destroy the Empire. Basch accompanies his conflicted Princess to the Ridorana Cataract alongside wise sky pirate, Reddas, in search of the Sun-Cryst. Atop the Pharos, Gabranth ambushes the party. After lecturing Ashe about how she can do nothing considering she could not even defend her kingdom, Basch steps in, saying he will protect both Ashe and Dalmasca. This confounds Gabranth, saying that Basch is powerless, since he failed both Landis and Dalmasca. Gabranth reminds Basch that he has been vilified by the people he served so loyally, and that by killing the King's true slayer will not bring him the honor he has lost. Basch acknowledges this, saying he will bear his taint willingly as long as he does everything for hope. Gabranth is defeated, and is forced to leave by Doctor Cid, who confronts the party after Gabranth's defeat. Though they defeat Cid, his plan is realized: the power of the Sun-Cryst has awakened the Sky Fortress Bahamut, and is far too powerful to stop. As the party have no chance of escape, Reddas sacrifices his life to allow them to leave safely and bring down the Empire. Basch and the party board the Bahamut to confront Vayne. On their way up to the Cannon Superstructure, they are accosted by Gabranth yet again, who questions Basch about his ability to keep his honor. Basch says that all he has done is protect those he has sworn to protect. He then asks Gabranth what he has protected, suggesting he should focus on protecting Lord Larsa. This suggestion enrages Gabranth, who then attacks the party. However, he is easily defeated, and in his defeat, asks if Basch is done. Basch responds by asking the same question, and calling Gabranth by his real name, Noah. It is these suggestions and conversations that cause Gabranth to turn on Vayne and support Basch and the others in their final fight to defeat Vayne Solidor and free Dalmasca. In the final ending sequence, on his death bed, Gabranth asks his brother to protect Larsa and Archadia. Believing Ashe - who has proven her lineage and can now take her throne - to no longer require his protection, Basch fulfills his brother's last wish and takes up Gabranth's old position of Judge Magister. A year later, it is shown that Basch is Larsa's personal guard, wearing Gabranth's suit of armor. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Basch appears in ''Revenant Wings with Ashe and Larsa on the Dalmasca flagship, the Dreadnought Leviathan. He is still within the Empire under his late brother's identity. Serving as Lord Larsa's bodyguard, Basch guides his Emperor across Ivalice to deal with the new threat to Ivalice, the Judge of Wings. He is first encountered by the party in Chapter Eight upon the Dreadnought Leviathan in Lemurés. Basch voices the rising threat of Sky Pirates using the Yarhi and Auracite to wreak havoc throughout Ivalice. After learning that the party have experience handling the Yarhi, He requests their immediate aid whilst the Empire researches the Yarhi back in Archadia. Once he secures Vaan's help, he directs the Leviathan towards Ivalice, where he mysteriously tells the party they will take on another member of their party upon arrival. Upon descending to Ivalice, Basch leads the party through the Dalmasca Estersand, where he is scheduled to meet with his aforementioned ally. After being ambushed by wandering Sky Pirates, Basch introduces Lord Larsa to the party and informs them of the Empire's current issue; the Judge of Wings choice of title is doing little to improve the Empire's public image, and thus Basch and Larsa implore to stop her with the party's succor. On the airship bridge, Penelo expresses how pleased she is to be fighting alongside Basch again, whilst Filo admits she finds his Archadian Armor to be intimidating. Vaan vows to continue calling Basch "Basch", despite his new official title as Judge Magister. Everyone gathers in the airship bridge of the Leviathan to discuss their knowledge of the Judge of Wings. Basch advises Vaan to seek out a man in the Giza Plains of Dalmasca, who knows of someone inquiring after Lemurés, which Basch deems suspicious. He voices his surprise on Lemurés remaining undiscovered so long in a world using airships, as well as his beliefs that Mydia's guise as an Archadian Judge could not be merely coincidental. The party head down to the Giza Plains in search of information concerning the mysterious person inquiring of Lemurés. They finally locate Basch's source, the Rabanastre City Watch, who in turn reveals that it was Mydia who inquired after Lemurés. After learning Mydia was last seen in Kerwon, they venture to the Paramina Rift in hopes of unearthing some clues about her past. After discovering the war memorial to the slain at Nalbina Fortress, Basch and Ashe conclude that Mydia had visited the Rift in order to pay homage to her fallen love, Velis. At this point, Mydia herself arrives, dressed in the armor of the Judge of Wings. She says that she left her anima in Lemurés, and summons several Zombies in the hope of tormenting Basch mentally with guilt over his dead comrades. Basch sees through the ploy, and throws off Mydia's spell with several sword slashes, determined to look to the the future, and not the past. Though Mydia escapes his attacks, her legion of undead warriors do not. After the battle, Basch returns to the war memorial. Fran comforts him by saying that the zombies Mydia summoned to her side were not those of the soldiers at Nalbina, but figments of Yarhi illusion. Comforted, Basch departs the snowy mountain. On the party's passage to Roda Volcano, they discover the Feol Warren, and they face both Chaos and Mydia. After defeating her, Basch agrees alongside Ashe and Balthier to honor Mydia's wishes to kill Feolthanos. They journey to the Keep of Forgotten Time to slay Feolthanos. Basch insists they must not turn their back on Feolthanos' disturbing illusions in horror and encourages the party to continue on in their endeavor. In their final stand against Feolthanos, Basch champions the strength of friendship overcoming suffering as his reason to fight. Lemurés crumbles from the sky after defeating Feolthanos; Basch returns to Ivalice with Ashe, and is last seen on her balcony alongside Lord Larsa. Equipment and Stats ''Final Fantasy XII'' Basch has the highest HP growth of all playable characters, and he is tied with Vaan for having the highest Strength. However, his MP growth, Vitality and Speed are the lowest of the party, and his Magick is low as well. He is therefore best off wearing armor and accessories that give these stats some extra boost, should he make best use of his strength. Like Fran, Basch's initial Licenses are also in close proximity to Quickening Licenses and he begins with the Licenses "Smallswords", "Swords 1", "Axes and Hammers 1", "Shields 1", "Shields 2", "Light Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 2", "Accessories 3", and "Libra". He is initially equipped with a Mythril Blade Smallsword, Bronze Helm, Bronze Armor, and Tourmaline Ring. When Basch first joins as a guest his level is the average of the two highest level party members +2. When he joins the party permanently his level is Vaan's level +2 and his LP is Vaan's LP minus 100. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Basch's high physical stats give him a similar role in Revenant Wings as he had in Final Fantasy XII. His ability to equip Heavy Armor and wield blades and knight swords cast him again as the heavy hitter of the party. He has several defensive abilities such as Protectga and Shellga as well as powerful attacks, making him similar to a Paladin. His Quickening, Apocalypse Shield, makes his group temporarily invincible. It can be obtained by defeating the Esper, Zalera. Basch's Weapons See Basch's Weapons Basch's Armor See Basch's Armor Abilities Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Basch is voiced by Keith Ferguson. He is voiced by Rikiya Koyama in the Japanese release. Development Basch's character was initially envisioned as the lead character of Final Fantasy XII, however he was quickly dropped in favor of Vaan and Penelo, who were not in the original story draft but were, in the case of Vaan, the first character to be drawn by Yoshida.http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/441/441293p1.html The development team explained their decision to change Basch's role in the game was due to the target audiences' demographics, as well as their reaction to another game in the Ivalice Alliance, Vagrant Story. After the game - whose protagonist, Ashley Riot, is a "strong man in his prime" - was generally poorly received in comparison to previous Final Fantasy titles, developers opted to create a younger, more effeminate hero in order to appeal to the player demographics. Possible references left ingame to Basch's initial lead role include his Quickening animations being very similar to Vayne Solidor's cinematic attacks; during the first battle, Vayne uses a cinematic attack that has him use a series of punches that "crack" the screen, similar to Ruin Impendent, and one of Vayne Novus' attacks is to command the five Sephira to glow and impale an opponent, similar to Flame Purge. Basch's appearance has also developed greatly from its initial concept. Originally designed with an armor and motif seemingly inspired by Old English knights, Yoshida scrapped this look in favor of the Bhujerban Sainikah uniform. Basch's hairstyle also changed from its original design, as did his facial hair and distinctive scar, which appear to be non-existent in early concepts. A possible remnant of his intended leading role remains in the final product aslong since Basch is the only character that can have an additional cutscene (if he is in the party) during two boss battles in the game, both of them against his brother. Musical Themes In the Final Fantasy XII, Basch's theme is titled "Basch's Reminiscence", a slow, melancholy piece reflecting the character's sorrow and past. It is most notably played during the party's escape through the Barheim Passage, when Basch tells the party of what really happened to King Raminas two years ago on the night Basch was charged for his murder. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy/''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Though he does not appear in person, several references to Basch are made in Dissidia. Gabranth uses variations of Basch's Quickenings for his EX Burst, and Keith Ferguson, Basch's voice actor in Final Fantasy XII, voices Gabranth in place of his original actor, . Basch is also the namesake for a Ghost Card, a Level 100 Gabranth that the player can win Orange Gems and Nethicite from through Battlegen. In Dissidia 012 Gabranth gains a third alternate outfit based on his disguise when he impersonated Basch during the Battle of Nalbina Fortress. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Basch appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Gallery References Trivia *Killing 500 enemies adds the sprite of Basch to the Sky Pirate's Den, awarding the player with the title of Blood Dancer. *Basch's title within the Order of Knights of Dalmasca differs between the Japanese and American/European versions of Final Fantasy XII. In the Japanese version he is referred to as "General", whereas in the American and European version, he is referred to as "Captain". *A Judge who seems to be wearing Gabranth's suit of armor appears in concept art for the Final Fantasy XII spin-off game Fortress, although he wields a lance rather than a sword. It is unknown whether this character is the real Gabranth, Basch posing as him, or an unidentified character altogether. *Despite using both his level 1 Quickening (Fulminating Darkness) and dispatching enemies with a bow in the battle at Nalbina Fortress, Basch joins with neither of these licenses. *Between Basch and Gabranth, Gabranth is the younger twin and Basch is the elder. This was originally mentioned in Final Fantasy XII but was dropped in the English localization. Gabranth's status as the younger twin is noted in his biography in Dissidia Final Fantasy. de:Basch von Ronsenburg it:Basch von Ronsenburg ja:バッシュ・フォン・ローゼンバーグ ru:Баш фон Ронсенбург Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Hume Category:Main Characters Category:Paladins